The present invention relates to a cavity key duplicating machine, and more particularly to an improved cavity key duplicating machine having an upright drill which may be moved upward and downward and has an adjustable stroke, an upright guide which may be moved upward and downward together with the upright drill, and the left and right vises secured on an upper carriage slidably secured on a lower carriage slidably secured on a base.
Since the cavity keys have a lot of cavities formed on the surface thereof, and in order to form cavities for the purpose of duplicating such keys, an upright drilling machine should be used for drilling cavities by means of a measurement. However, it is difficult to effect such cavities drilling due to the fact that each cavity key has its unique arrangement concerning the positions and depths of the cavities. Therefore, a high degree of key duplicating can not be obtained.